Mirror WorlddlroW rorriM
by squirellpaw
Summary: Harry Potter is stuck in a parallel universe, but opposite of the harry potter series. my 1st FF hope you like it
1. The mirror of refelction

Mirror World/dlroW rorriM

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Charies

This is my first ever fanfic and I'm proud to say R&R and please no… wait ahhh no please no I don't want to be burned at the stake. Sorry I've got to flee at the moment but here is the first chapter

Chapter 1

The Mirror of Reverse

As Harry sat in his room, he looked at his surroundings. His spell books were on the floor, looking pathetically ripped, and torn, Hedwig's cage was on his desk, covered in bird droppings, Hedwig was absent at the moment. His many quills were lying on the floor; the ink was on his desk, also under the floorboard where some letters from his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was living with his aunt and uncle, who treated him miserably. His uncle was a big bulky man with hardly any neck. His aunt however was tall had a bony face and was and twice the neck than most people which is good for spying on the neighbors which she did very often. Dudley was their son; he was fatter than he was tall and was spoiled beyond compare. As you may know Harry Potter wasn't normal. in fact he was as un-Dursleish as can possible be. He was a wizard, untidy black hair that always stuck up in the back, skinny for his age with knobby knees, startling green eyes, but the strangest part was his scar, even for a wizard. He got that as a souvenir from Voldemort, the dark lord who had terrified muggles and wizards alike, that night Harry parents died for Harry. But when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry and muttered "Avada Kedavra" It backfired at effected Voldemort, because of Harry's mother sacrificing herself to save him.

Harry got up and walked downstairs toward the kitchen. Aunt Patina was cooking breakfast when Harry sat down at the kitchen table. Aunt Patina was passing out breakfast. Uncle Vernon grunted his thanks and said to Harry "I'm having some important people here for lunch so I want you out of the house for the day." Harry gladly said that he wouldn't mind and raced out of the kitchen for fresh air. Once on Little Winnington he decided to explore the woods he had never been in there before, so he turned off the path and head towards the Black Woods. He saw how dark the woods were and thought of what could be lurking in there. "Well" he thought it can't be worse than the forbidden forest." He walked into the dense patch of trees hardly able to move at some points he had to actually crawl. He decided that he was getting nowhere, but "then he thought "why was he always in trouble, why did he have to be the one to defeat Voldemort." Then he said aloud "I want to know what my life would be like I my parents were still alive." A dreamy voice sounded and said "Then your wish is my command." Harry then saw a huge mirror with glisten gems and plated with gold turn towards him.

Suddenly a cloud of purple smoke was wrapping around him. He screamed for help that he knew would never come, and was sent in to the unknown.

I finally escaped; well did you like it Thanks for reading

Chapter 2

What just happened?


	2. The first year

Chapter 2

The first year

NO ONE'S REPLIED (Or read for that matter) I'M DOING THESE QUICKLY SO REPLY QUICKLY. Now on with the story

Harry was again a baby, though obviously he could not tell because he was too young to remember.

"He's coming" cried a man's voice (and those of you who are smart already picked up the plot of the chapter not to mention the story) that was obviously James.

"We need to ru" but he never finished his sentence A hooded man blew the door off his hinges hitting James knocking him out cold, Lily had fainted from fright at what happened.

The man, as you know was the Dark lord Voldemort. He turned his wand on Harry and Muttered "AVADA KADAVRA."

It backfired causing Voldemort to lose all his powers and causing Harry to become famous for something he couldn't even remember.

But this ha utterly changed it all, the history, and the fact that his parents weren't actually dead.

Sirius arrived just after it happened and got them to safety at Hogwarts where Madam Roet was able to save them all, but had noticed the thin scar on Harry's head.

1 MONTH LATER

Harry had learned to crawl and say mama and dada. Sirius had decided to let them stay at Grimguald 12. They were able to stay hidden well for a long time thankfully.

But when they went to bed they had no idea at what they would be facing in the mourning. What they didn't know was that there was a baby hidden in a bundle at there doorstep.

The next day when Lily and James left to buy food they saw a baby at there doorstep. A note was bundled on the baby's hands James took it and read

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter

I am sorry to say that your sister is dead Lily last night I had heard of a death eating raid at privet drive number 4 where your sister lived I am sorry to say that you now carry the burden of two children than one. I know you have enough on your hands but please take this child in.

Ps: His name is Dudley

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore

They agreed to take him in as well, as treat him as he was their own son. Though they had grieved for Lily's sister's death, they were glad that they have Dudley.

As they took care of them both they noticed that they could both use magic!

Did you like this one and if you did plz reply


	3. Off to Hogwarts

Chapter 3

The adventure to Hogwarts

Sorry it took so long no excuses im nocturnal and can't get on the computer often

DISCLAIMER: I don't own final fantasy, Chocobo robo voice, or Harry Potter

And also Ron and Hermione will be introduced.

"Hey Dudley come on." yelled James.

"Coming, I'll be down there in a minute." A few seconds later you could hear thundering footsteps coming down the stairs.

Now Dudley living in his aunt and uncle's house has a new appearance he was skinny with a heart the size of a truck.

"Harry's already in the car dear" politely stated Lily as Dudley slipped out of the house.

Dudley got into the car and noticed Harry listing to his mp3 player.

About 30 min later

Final Fantasy

Is an RPG

The only one that I need

It's the RPG for me

Final Fantasy

Is all that I play

All other games are lame

It puts them all to shame

I only play games that are popular

I only buy the games

The magazines tell me to buy

That way I know

I get good games for sure

I may have a shallow mind

But you can kiss my behind

"Harry"

Final Fantasy

It consumes my life

And that is probably why

I'll never have a wife

Final Fantasy

Has awesome music

And that's probably why it

Always gets remixed

I always buy the soundtrack

To each game

Oh it is the only thing

That I will listen to

Sure someday it may

Drive me insane

You may think I'm a fool

Well I'm here to say "Screw you!"

HARRY!

Final Fantasy

Or PlayStation 2

With music by Noboo

And graphics by Wong Chu

It is Final Fantasy number ten

Must save the world again

Right here from my own den

Hopefully I'll get through

The game just fine

I don't know why I continue

To play each game

They'll be making these

'Til the end of time

Oh I guess that I'll pay

For these games 'til Doomsday

HARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY! Screamed James, get out of the car and get your trunk, and take off those bloody headphones.

Harry gets out of the car and walks into King Cross Station. He walks over to in between platforms 9 and 10 and walks straight through the barrier. He looked around the room and thought that he was finally going to have a great school.

"All aboard" cried a wizard in scarlet robes.

The train started to move as Harry and Dudley rushed on to the train.

ON THE TRAIN

A door opened on the train "excuse us could we sit here said a small 11 year old boy."

"Fine by me" said a boy with red hair and freckles to many to count.

Two boys sat down in the little room and silently stared into space until Harry started to talk to the boy whose name turned out to be Ron.

A while later the trolley came and Harry got enough to last the whole ride.

Then a girl came around 3 with bushy hair. "Hello there my name is Hermione Granger, have you seen a cat around. Nope. Well can I stay here since no one else has seen her.

They all changed into there robes. (not to mention promises not to peek at Hermione, which of course the all did. She caught Ron who whistled though ;P )

They finally arrived at Hogwarts. The rain was pounding hard and drenching them all. They could here a faint call.

Firs' years over ere'.

They walked closer to the noise and got into a boat that was closest to them then the dreadful sail to Hogwarts.

The students walked through the halls of the schools until they came to a stop at two large oak doors. They slowly opened and showed them the Great Hall and the Sorting hat.

Thanks for reading and hope you liked if you want to see Chocobo robo voice you can go to

Flash player, Newgrounds or Google R&R

FINAL FANTASY ROCKS


	4. The Sorting

Ch. 4

The great school

Harry and Neville along with the many other first years entered the magnificent Great Hall and looked at the stool which sat upon it the sorting hat.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

Stated an older looking woman with emerald robes and a bent hat.

We will call your names and you will sit and be sorted with this hat upon your head.

Appleby, Withers "HUFFLEPUFF" shrieked the hat

Angle, Josh RAVENCLAW

They went through several more when they called

Dursley, Dudley GRYFINDOR

After awhile they came to

Granger, Hermione GRYFINDOR

Later

Malfoy, Draco he had a smug look as he looked at Slytherin's table. When the hat touched his head it shouted. HUFFLEPUFF. His face turned so pale as he walked to the table.

Potter, Harry GRYFINDOR

Weasly, Ronald Gryffindor.

Well that finished and let the feast begin.

"Ron over Here" said Harry waving him over. " watch this spell.

"Engorgio" he pointed it at a cockroach over by some girls.

"They screamed and ran out of sight.

"Awesome" said Ron "Dudley what are you up to"

"I'm making a bomb to set off in Snape's cauldron.

"Cool"

Professor McGonagall Came to shush them all and go to bed.

But all Harry could think about is what this was goanna be like.


	5. Potions and Defense aainst the Dark Arts

Authors note: Thank you Katluvssport for giving feed back and please continue and I'm using some off your ideas. If this is a little bad contact me I'm listening to music. (Greenday.) Now on with the story. I'm not going to have Quirell or any one have been Vold, no sorcerer's stone in it. Something else will happen not sure yet Give me Ideas plz I'll pick best one.

I DON'T F ING OWN HARRY POTTER (Disclaimers are annoying I've got many emails about that)

Chapter 5

Potions and Defense agst drk arts

"Neville get up were going to be late." Said a voice off in the distance.

Neville groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Ron was standing next to his four poster bed.

Were going to be late Neville, hurry up. He said walking out door.

Neville pulled his black and red robes over his head. He looked at his room, the red curtains were strange. (He does something to them later)

He opened the door and ran down the marble staircase only to meet Hermione Granger.

"Oh hello" said Neville bleakly.

"Well hurry up then we've got to get to class" she was carrying loads of books

"Okay" Ron and Harry had already left.

"Where are we going first." He questioned

"Why potions of course didn't you read the schedule?" she asked "I'll take that as a No"

He nodded

They ran down staircases as if they world was to end.

They met up with Harry and Ron at breakfast. They sat down by them.

"Pass me the porridge please." Harry handed it to him

"Look at Malfoy at the Hufflepuff table." Laughed Ron "I thought he would be in Slytherin or have gotten back on the train."

"Let's go we need to leave" said Neville who had porridge running down his face to finish.

Harry was disgusted "Wipe your mouth."

They left for Potions. They went out of the Great Hall and down the dungeons. They turned down many halls until they finally came to a door.

Neville entered first and sat at the middle table next to Hermione. Harry and Ron were next to them.

"Now those of you who are serious Stay" Said a mysterious voice. "But those of you who intend on playing Leave, No. Let's begin then shall we

A man appeared at the doorway. He had long black hair and a greasy nose and beady black eyes.

"Today we will be making a Wingweld potion. What is it made of? Harry."

"I don't know"

"One point from Gryffindor.

He wrote the ingredients on the board. You have an hour start.

At the end of the hour Harry's Hermione's and Neville's were the only ones who had perfect potions.

The bell rang

"Class dismissed"

They went off to Defense against the Dark Arts.

"He hates me."

"Yeah I noticed"

When they arrived at DADA Quirell was at the front waiting patiently. There weren't many items in his room.

The other students arrived a while later and they started class.

T-t-today we will learn the tickling jinx. R-r-repeat after me, Riptaciempra.

The class echoed "Riptaciempra

"Good, take out y-y-your wand and a partner and p-p-practice"

"The class took out there wands and took a partner.

Then the room was full of shouts or Riptaciempra and laughter

"Potter come to my desk."

He did.

"I want you and your brother to meet Madame Hooch outside after class.

"Thank you"

"Neville after class we need to go to the Quiditch field"

"Ok. Hermione I'll meet you back in the common room for lunch later and teach me what I miss for Charms.

"Okay see you." Hermione started to blush.

The Bell rung.

Thank you to my loyal fans and remember to give me ideas for the end of the first year.

I already know the biggest surprise.


End file.
